bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle B-Daman - Episode 06
Yamato & Terry's Excellent Adventure is the sixth episode of Battle B-Daman Plot The episode begins with Yamato who is sad about Gray's departure and Mie talking about Yamato's sadneness. Mie then shows Yamato a book of achient B-daman history, Yamato then reads about Armada the greatest B-Daman inventer that B-Da World has ever seen. Mie and Yamato then agree that Yamato should go to Seitoon, an achient land where it says Armadacan be found, so he can teach Yamato to be a B-Da Battler. On Yamato's journey when he stops to eat a fish sandwitch with his cat Tommi, Terry is seen spying on them, Yamato continues his journey going from town to town asking directions where he is distracted by the smell of a pear. Yamato uses a B-Da ball to get the pear but it is stolen by Terry as he runs away. Yamato contiues chasing Terry who thinks he is much faster but is suprised by Yamato's cat like speed. Yamato then tackles Terry but is suprised when he's replaced by a log. Once again Yamato catches Terry about to eat the pear, Yamato then remembers Terry from his home town, not seeming to matter Yamato then challenges Terry for the pear and as the battle is about to begin Tommi the cat eats the pear to Yamato and Terry's displeasure. Yamato sets a trap for food to be caught, while Yamato is arguing with Terry, argama is caught in Yamato's trap but not Terry nor Yamato know it is him. Overhearing their conversation Armada invites them back to his place to eat and chat. Back at Armadas house instead of food he shows the two his new B-Daman, he then isults their skills and Yamato challenges him to a DHB. Once inside Yamato and Terry view Armada's vast B-Daman collection, then they move into the tourdament room where Yamato and Terry face Armada,they load up and the battle begins. With Armada's advance skills and experience and with Terry and Yamato's lack of team work they lose in a matter of seconds. After they lose Armada intruduces himself and the Terry is left in awe. Yamato doesn't believe its him a finds it a joke but Terry interrupts him and bows before Armada. Terry then convince Yamato that it is Armada and begs to be his pupil, Armada responds with that they must pass a test. Test #1 Take two pens, one in each hand, remove the caps and draw a circle and a triangle at the same time. For hours the two don't succesfully do the test and are worn out. But the two strive and draw triangles and circles all over the rock, not giving up. The two still don't see the point of the test and Yamato goes out in the middle of the night and practicing himself. Li uses his magic to send several hundred paper birds to attack them. While fighting them off the two realize the test allowed them to load and fire much faster. With combined fire the two fight off all the birds and show freindship by sharing a laugh. Armada theen offers them true training and telling them they passed the test, ending the episode Characters *Yamato Delgado *Mie Delgadp *Terry McScotty *Armada *Tommi the Cat B-Daman *Cobalt Blade *Wing Ninja *Armada's Collection Battles *Yamato & Terry vs. Armada Gallery Armada's House.jpg|Armada's House Yamato's Trap.jpg|Yamato's Trap Armada caught in Yamato's trap.jpg|Armada caught in Yamato's Trap Armada's Collection.jpg|Armada's Collection of B-Daman Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Battle B-Daman Episodes